sentirse amado
by Krystal-Darkness97
Summary: la felicidad llego cuando deje de soñar y empece a amar


Freddie Pov

Una casa enorme y carísima, con jardín y piscina, viajes a Londres y Japon. El último celular, el último MP4, la última videocámara, El último televisor LCD, el más grande, uno en cada habitación.

Una moto antes de los 16, el auto antes de los 18. Una madre normal para poder ir a fiestas todos los sábados. Ser el novio de Carly, besarla, ser el amor de su vida y luego casarme con ella… estar juntos por siempre.

Recién hoy descubro que nada de eso me haría feliz, fui feliz la primera vez que grabamos iCarly, fui feliz, con mi primer beso, fui feliz salvando a Carly del camión (solo por ser su amigo), fui feliz esculpiendo con Spencer, oyendo cantar a Carly y viendo bailar a Sam

Ahora que pienso en todos esos sueños absurdo que tuve me rio, me rio sabiendo lo tonto que fui, cambiaria cualquiera de esos, los cambiaria todos por un "te amo, idiota" nunca nadie me quiso asi, yo era el amigo, el casi hermano, el nerd y el productor técnico, nada mas, solo era eso para todos. A pesar de que somos tan diferentes ella me quiere, me lo dice todo el tiempo ¿Cuánto vale un amor así? Mi vida vale, y estoy complacido de dársela.

Sé que a veces dije que ella era una bruja, pero la amo y ella intentaba mejora por mí, que ironía que ella no sepa que es perfecta como es. Y a pesar que yo dije que debíamos escondernos y aun que ella no quería hoy me pregunto porque

Porque en vez de estar mas tiempo juntos nos conformamos con salidas secretas, comidas románticas en la terraza del edificio, mirar las estrellas por la salida de incendios o bailes y besos bajo la lluvia, incluso en este momento estoy en el parque, esperándola

Fina del Freddie Pov

-¡Freddie!- gritaba la rubia acercándose al gran árbol en el que estaba el castaño – lamento haber llegado tarde es que estaba con Carly y ella no me dejaba ir, y luego me pregunto por qué tenía que irme- decía todo muy rápido- y yo no sabía que decir…- Freddie ha cerco su rostro y la beso por unos segundos

-hola- le saludo Freddie

-ah, hola- le respondió la rubia en shock

estaban recostados aun lado del árbol Freddie abrazando a Sam, podían pasar horas mirándose sin decir nada pero no debían ya que les quedaba poco tiempo para tener que volver con Carly ocultarlo les dolía ocultarle esto a su mejor amiga pero no sabían qué hacer

-te amo ¿sabes?... no quiero que lo olvides- dijo el castaño al la rubia que estaba entre sus brazos

-¿Por qué me dices eso ahora?-pregunto sonriente la rubia

-porque tengo miedo a que no alcance-

-¿el tiempo?- Freddie negó suavemente

-no, a no decírtelo todos los días, todo el tiempo, asi que… te amo- dijo este sonriente

-yo también te amo- dijo Sam levantándose y mirando fijamente a Freddie- no sé si lo hago bien, ya que nunca me había pasado, pero te amo todo lo que puedo, lo mejor que puedo, ¿te sientes amado por mi?-

-si por supuesto- Sam no se sintió conforme con la respuesta- ¿tú te sientes amada por mí?

-a veces te miro sin que des cuenta y veo como sonríes y te brillan los ojos cuando me nombran, lloraría como una tonta porque aun no creo que me ames a mi- dijo la rubia

-yo tampoco, y me parece un sueño el estar juntos- dijo Freddie empezando a besarla y luego Sam interrumpió salvajemente el beso-

-pero tengo que irme- dijo levantándose para irse

-¡TE AMO!- grito Freddie viendo como la chica se alejaba y esta le devolvía una sonrisa espero 10 minutos y luego también se fue

(Dos hora más tarde)

-¿y si le paso algo malo? ¿y si lo secuestraron?- preguntaba Sam angustiada

-¿Quién se va a molestar llevándoselo?- le dijo Carly

-Heeeeeeeey- se levanto Sam molesta

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?- grito Carly

-¡no lo defiendo!- le respondió Sam en este punto se hablaban a gritos

-¡ah, no lo defiendes!

-¡no, claro que no!-

-¡bueno no lo defiendes!- finalizo Carly y luego sin razón se abrazaron

-¿llego en mal momento?- pregunto Freddie entrando por la puerta

-no, pero por lo menos llegas ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Sam

-ah, ya saben aquí y allá- contesto el sin darle importancia

-estuvimos aquí y allá, y no te vimos- le respondió Carly

-mire esto- dijo el castaño tratando de cambiar de tema- miren a la pantalla-

Las chicas giraron y se le quedaron viendo a la pantalla, apareció un texto que decía:

"_es despertar con el pie derecho, es el sol en un día de lluvia, caminar cuando los demás paran, cantar cuando los demás callan y soñar cuando los demás duermen. Es descubrir lo que significa una rosa y un atardecer, es sujetar la vida con las manos._

_Asi es como me siento junto a ti, es saber que te vi, te sentí y te ame… imagina mi mundo al decime tu lo mismo._

_Felicidad, es lo que yo siento al verte, tocarte y besarte, me siento único y especial… me siento amado._

_Lo que siento por ti es amor, y el amor no debe esconderse, porque no es algo de que avergonzarse. _

_Te amo… lo sabes ¿verdad?"_

Sam se giro a ver a Freddie casi en shock

-qué lindo ¿pero porque nos lo muestras?- pregunto Carly pero nadie le respondió

-¿Por qué?- se limito a preguntar la rubia

-no dije todo lo que quería decirte, porque no tenía forma para describir lo que sentía - Sam se dejo llevar y lo beso, ya no importo donde estaban, no importo como tenían que actuar, no importo el trato, ya no importaba nada mas

Sam Pov

Una mansión gigante y costosa, con estudio de bale y un gran comedor. Viajes a Italia y Australia. Las últimas zapatillas, el último computador, la ultima cámara fotográfica. El último mini-refrigerador uno en cada habitación

Una moto antes de los 16 años, un caballo desde que aprendí a caminar. Una madre "normal" para salir a bailar los sábados. Vivir sola y ser feliz asi

Que ilusa, que tonta eso no era felicidad, felicidad fue tardes de risas gravando iCarly, fue volver a bailar en público, felicidad fue reírme con Spencer, encontrar una hermana en Carly, perderme en los ojos de Freddie

Todos esos sueños fríos ya no están mas solo queda un "te quiero princesa Puckett", nunca nadie me quiso asi yo era la amiga, la casi hermana, la salvaje y la co-estrella. A pesar de que somos diferentes él me hace sentir única y bien conmigo misma y esto nunca había pasado ¿cuánto vale un amor que te saca de la oscuridad? Mi vida vale, y se la daría sin reproche

Fin del Sam Pov

-¡CHICOS!- el aterrador grito fue lo único que separo a los enamorado

-Carly… nosotros…-

-¡tú eres casi mi hermana, y tu eres mi mejor amigo!- grito la castaña con ira-¡mi hermana y mi amigo! O por dios ¡mi hermana y mi amigo!

-Carly, se que debes estar enojada- dijo Freddie – pero yo la amo-

-es cierto Carls, yo también lo amo, y espero que lo aceptes- dijo abrazando a Freddie, Carly se le quedo mirando por unos segundos

-¡mi hermana y mi mejor amigo!- grito emocionada- o por dios ¡mi hermana y mi mejor amigo!

-¿no estás enojada?-

-¿enojada? No, estoy furiosa pero feliz- dijo Carly- voy a cocinar algo, y ustedes me contaran todo- y salió corriendo por la puerta

-algo emocional ¿no lo crees?- sonrió Freddie

-sí pero aun asi la adoro- le respondió Sam

-llegue tarde escribiendo eso- dijo Freddie señalando la pantalla- y tu no me dices que opinas

-me encanto, es perfecto-

-lamento no tener las mas perfectas palabras para decirte lo que siento…-Sam corto a Freddie con un beso

-esas fueron las mas perfectas palabras que pudiste haber dicho- dijo Sam sonriendo

"_Si el amor es el encuentro de dos almas gemelas, y esas almas son inmorales, entonces el amor es inmortal._

_Un amor inmortal es un pacto, un veneno y una medicina. Una herida que solo se cura con mas amor"_


End file.
